my best friends is my best rival
by ghwen
Summary: "Mungkin kau berfikir aku bukan apa – apa tanpamu, kau salah Ino ! ; kesalah pahaman antara sakura dan ino yang merebutkan sasuke. berhasilkah naruto mengalahkan sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, kita kedatangan tamu ...," Kata Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Bicara apa kau ino?,"Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tadi, waktu aku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan cowok keereeeen banget, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya,"Cerita ino menggebu-gebu.

"Paling kau hanya bermain-main dengannya, seperti biasanya… ,"jawab Sakura enteng karena telah mengenal baik sifat sahabatnya itu yang mudah suka dan bosan.

"Akh kau ini Sakura, dia berbeda tahu !?,"protes Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita heboh sahabatnya itu, ino dan sakura bersabat dari kecil. Ino cukup popular di senior hight scool karena cantik, ceria, dan gadis yang bersemangat. Sementara sakura terkenal baik, ramah dan dia termasuk gadis yang pintar, mereka berdua saling berbagi dan melengkapi.

Saat pelajaran, seperti biasa kakashi sensai datang terlambat. Tapi hari ini dia tidak datang sendirian, dia mengenalkan murid baru di kelas.

"Nah sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu," kata kakashi sensai

"Namaku Sasuke, aku anak ke-2 dari keluarga Uchiha dan aku punya seorang kakak bernama itachi. Uchiha Itachi," kata Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan pada nama kakak kesayangannya itu.

Sakura terpana menatap mata Sasuke lekat, sikapnya yang tenang membuatnya begitu ber-kharisma di mata Sakura. Ternyata bukan hanya Haruno Sakura yang jatuh cinta pada tatapan Sasuke, hampir semua gadis di ruangan terpesona dan kagum dengan Sasuke yang tampan, ber-kharisma dan terlihat mempesona itu.

Sasuke melihat segala ekspresi yang tersirat dari teman-teman barunya termasuk Sakura dan ino, sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat sasuke melihat ke arahnya, sementara ino tersenyum lebar sampai dia terlihat seperti memejamkan matanya.

"Lihat kan sakura ? aku bilang apa, sasuke orang yang menarik,"kata Ino saat jam istirahat.

"Ino … maafkan aku, tapi aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke,"Aku Sakura dengan serius.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita saingan Sakura ?,"canda Ino sambil tersenyum renyah.

Sakura terdiam serius mendengar kata-kata ino, dia merasa kesal karena Ino seperti tidak serius menanggapi ungkapan darinya.

"Sudah cukup ino !,"bentak Sakura

"Sakura, kenapa kau marah?," Tanya Ino tidak mengerti,

Sakura melepas pita merah yang dia gunakan sebagai bandana, dan melemparkannya ke depan Ino.

"Aku lelah Ino, aku tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayangmu lagi,"Solot Sakura

"Mungkin kau berfikir aku bukan apa – apa tanpamu, kau salah Ino ! mulai hari ini, akan aku tunjukan. Aku bisa lebih baik darimu !,"Bentak Sakura sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih tercengang di taman. Ino tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan berkata seperti itu dan menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau yang salah Sakura, aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu, tanpa kau ketahui. Aku sudah kagum padamu, tapi tidak ku sangka kau tega berkata seperti itu padaku,"kata Ino yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan sedih.

Ketika Ino masuk kelas, dia sudah menemukan Sakura tidak duduk di sampingnya lagi. Ino masih tetap di bangkunya kembali, duduk di barisan paling depan di pojok kiri. Dan sakura telah pindah duduk di barisan paling depan di pojok paling kanan. Sakura membuang muka melihat Ino yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Desis Ino dengan kesal

Ketika pulang sekolah Ino sudah siap, di toko bunganya yang kecil tapi indah.

"Haah, biasanya ada Sakura. Sekarang jadi terasa sepi,"batin Ino

"Tidakk bisa, akan ku buktikan pada sakura! Aku bisa tanpanya!," Tekat Ino membara

"Criiiinggg….,"suara pintu toko terbuka

"Silahkan masuukk ...," kata Ino sopan sambil membungkukkan badan

"Hai, bisa bantu aku ?,"Tanya seorang pembeli

"S-Sasuke … ,"desis Ino tak percaya

Sasuke tersenyum ramah melihat Ino.

"Mau cari apa?," Tanya Ino dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Bunga untuk ibuku, kira – kira apa yang cocok ya ? hari ini ulang tahunnya," Kata Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Ini kesempatan besar, aku bisa mendekati Sasuke !,"batin Ino senang

"Bagaimana dengan lily?," Tanya Ino penuh semangat

"Bunga Lily berarti cinta yang suci, lily putih berarti cinta yang suci, murni dan begitu mulia. Seperti rasa cinta sasuke pada ibunda, bagaimana menurut sasuke ?,"Tanya Ino dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Okey, tentu saja… itu bagus,"Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kagum pada Ino.

Ino tertegun melihat senyum menawan sasuke,

"Tolong, satu ikat Lyli putih,"lanjut Sasuke

Ino pun merangkai pesanan sasuke dengan cekatan.

setelah selesai membayar dan mendapatkan bungannya, sasuke melepas setangkai lyli yang sudah di rangkai oleh Ino dan memberikannya pada ino.

"sebagai ucapan terimakasih untukmu,"kata Sasuke dengan penuh pesona.

Pagi – pagi sebelum ke sekolah Sasuke mampir ke toko bunga Ino,

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuuk ...," suara Ino yang khusus menyambut kedatangan pelanggan.

"Hai, aku ingin mawar pink ini dan tolong satu ikat mawar merahnya ya…,"pesan Sasuke

Ino yang masih terkejut melihat Sasuke di tempatnya untuk ke-2 kalinya itu dengan cekatan dan ramah menyiapkan pesanan Sasuke.

Setelah membayar, Sasuke memberikan mawar pink itu kepada ino.

"Untukmu, sampai jumpa nanti…,"kata Sasuke sambil pergi.

"Mawar pink? Apa dia tahu maksudnya? Mungkin yang dia maksud terimakasih?," Batin Ino

"Jika dia sebaik ini, aku jadi tidak tega jika mendekatinya hanya untuk membuat sakura cemburu,"desis Ino pasrah.

Ketika berjalan melewati taman, Ino berpapasan dengan sakura.

"Hai ino, kau tahu ? hari ini aku mendapat mawar merah dari sasuke,"kata Sakura sambil memamerkan mawar merahnya pada ino.

"Kau benar – benar suka padanya ?,"Tanya Ino mulai menyerah

Sakura hanya diam bingung dengan ekspresi Ino datar yang tidak biasanya,

"Kalau begitu ambillah," sahut Ino berharap kondisi akan membaik,

Tapi perbuatan Ino itu di salah artikan oleh Sakura, Sakura mengira Ino telah meremehkannya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang dapat mengambil perhatian semua orang? Lihat saja, aku pasti dapat mengambil hati sasuke! Dan mulai sekarang, kita rival! Ingat itu Ino," solot Sakura kesal

"Baik, akan ku ingat itu Sakura !,"tegas Ino terpancing emosi


	2. Chapter 2

Di kelas saat pelajaran guru Hiruka,

"Sakura, melihat pengalaman dan prestasimu selama ini. sensai ingin kau membuat puisi untuk lomba berbahasa dan seni sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah, apa kau bersedia ?,"Tanya sensai hiruka di depan Sakura. Tentu sakura menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Tunggu sensai!," Cegah Ino yang kurang setuju,

"Ada apa Ino Yamanaka?," Tanya hiruka sensai, semua mata pun mengarah pada Ino.

"Hn-mmm,"Ino pun salah tingkah sendiri.

"Bukannya itu kurang fair sensai? Ya walau kita tahu Sakura pandai dalam bidangnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan siswa yang lainnya? Apa mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan yang sama?," Tanya Ino

"Kau benar Ino, baiklah. Bagi siswa lain yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi juga boleh mengirimkan karangannya ke sensai. Nanti puisi yang paling bagus, yang akan sensai kirim sebagai perwakilan sekolah,"Terang Sensai hiruka.

Saat hendak pulang, Sakura menghampiri Ino.

"Apa kau mencoba menantangku ?,"Tanya Sakura geram.

"kita lihat saja nanti ,"Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum menantang.

Sebelum kembali ke toko bunga, Ino meminjam begitu banyak buku tentang Puisi.

Ketika berjalan pulang, tidak sengaja Sasuke melihat Ino yang kebingungan dan sibuk membaca begitu banyak buku di toko bunganya.

"Criiiinggg….,"suara pintu toko terbuka.

Silahkan masuukk ..., "kata Ino sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"kau lagi Sasuke,"sahut Ino yang sudah mulai terbiasa melihat sasuke

Sasuke duduk sebentar melihat Ino yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya,

"Bisa aku bantu ?,"Tanya Ino sopan.

"Bunga yang dapat memberikan semangat ada?," Tanya Sasuke

Ino pun mengambil bunga Daisy oranye,

"Bunga ini, memberi makna kehangatan, sukacita dan memberi semangat," terang Ino.

Sasuke pun menerima setangkai Bunga Daisy itu dan memainkannya di depan Ino.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu ?! aku tahu, aku tidak pandai membuat puisi. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan ?!,"sahut Ino.

"Puisi itu, seperti bunga. Tergantung apa yang ingin kita sampaikan, kita merangkainya dengan kata-kata yang indah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hati kita."kata Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Ino yang masih menatap Sasuke, pandangan mereka bertabrakan. Menatap mata sasuke sedekat itu membuat hati Ino berdebar dan Ino pun cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya,

"Untukmu ...," kata sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang ingin ku sampaikan ?,"batin Ino bingung

Ino pun terbayang pertemuan pertamanya dengan sakura, dia gadis kecil yang polos dan sangat manis. Pandangannya hangat dan membuat ino nyaman, air mata membuat matanya yang hangat itu lembap. Sejak pertama melihat sakura, ino sudah menyukainya. Bagi ino sakura itu special, sementara bagi sakura. Ino adalah malaikat penolongnya, karena Ino dapat memberikan kepercayaan diri pada sakura.

Beberapa hari setelah seleksi, di madding tertempel 3 puisi yang di anggap paling bagus. Sasuke tersenyum melihat puisi – puisi itu.

Sakura yang sudah lama memperhatikan Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Sudah keluar ya ...?," Tanya Sakura ramah,

"Hn... ,"jawab sasuke menyadari kehadiran sakura

"Selamat ya, bagaimana pun. Puisimu terlihat paling menonjol, kau memang berbakat," puji Sasuke, pipi Sakura pun memerah mendengar pujian pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ke 3 puisi di madding, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah sakura yang masih tersipu malu.

"Dia juga hebat, belajar secepat itu,"lanjut Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

Bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura pun melihat Puisi-puisi itu.

"Ino Yamanaka? Dia masuk ke 3 besar?," Batin Sakura terkejut,

dia tahu benar sahabatnya itu tidak pandai membuat puisi. Bahkan dulu, Sakuralah yang sering membantu Ino dalam membuat puisi.

Sasuke melihat Ino yang terlihat serius dengan bukunya di bawah pohon sakura, tempat biasanya Ino dan sakura bermain.

"Akh… soal matematika ini susah! Akh dulu soal seperti ini terasa lebih mudah bila ada sakura,"Gerutu Ino mengingat saat – saat Sakura mengajari Ino dengan sabar.

Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke sudah ada di depan Ino.

"Selamat, kau masuk tiga besar," Kata Sasuke dengan cuek tanpa melihat ke arah Ino.

"Benarkah ? aku tidak percaya, aku pikir memang mustahil bisa mengalahkan Sakura. Tapi, Masuk 3 besar saja aku tidak berani membayangkan,"Celetuk Ino dengan semangat menggebu dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Diam – diam Sasuke tersenyum melihat ke arah Ino yang telah pergi.

Sasuke pun terpana dengan buku Ino yang tertinggal.

"matematika ya ? kenapa begitu banyak tanda Tanya dan tulisan "tidak mengerti" ?,"batin Sasuke melihat buku itu.

Di dalam kelas, sensai kakashi membagi kelompok kerja. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang.

Ino dan sakura yang duduk di depan berjalan ke belakang untuk menghapiri kelompoknya masing-masing. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk di belakang berjalan ke tengah untuk menghampiri kelompoknya (sakura dan naruto). Karena kurang hati-hati, Ino yang berjalan di depan Sakura tidak sengaja tersandung kaki Naruto dan hampir terjatuh menubruk sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke dengan sigap menahan keseimbangan Ino dan terjadilah adekan saling pandang dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Membuat hati Ino dan sasuke saling tidak karuan.

Sakura sangat kesal melihatnya dan menjitak kesal naruto yang tidak disengaja itu.

"Hn merepotkan saja,"celetuk Sikamaru membuat Ino dan Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Sasuke, nanti pulang sekolah. Kita belajar kelompok di rumahmu ya ?,"Ajak Sakura memanasi Ino

"Umm, baiklah,"Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Asyiiikk… kelompok kita pasti yang terbaik,"Celetuk naruto

"Narutoo … bicara apa kau ini !,"Teriak Sakura kesal

"Bukannya begitu sakura, ada kau dan Sasuke yang pintar. Semua pasti beres ... hehehe," Kata Naruto dengan tawanya yang khas itu

Sakura tersenyum melirik Sasuke,

"Benar juga, ada Sasuke di sini. Kelompok lain pasti iri… ,"batin sakura

"Apa lagi Ino yang menyebalkan itu,"Pikir Sakura kesal sambil melirik Ino,

Ino yang merasa di tatap tajam oleh sakura pun menatap tajam ke arah sakura, perang mata pun terjadi.

Sikamaru yang satu kelompok dengan ino dan melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala,

"H-hh…Wanita itu sangat merepotkan,"desis Sikamaru

Kelompok sakura pun belajar di rumah sasuke,

"Waaahh, sasuke.. ternyata rumahmu besar juga ya…,"Kata Naruto takjub.

"Narutoo ! dasar tidak sopan !,"bentak sakura.

"Tidak apa Sakura, anggap seperti rumah sendiri,"Sahut Sasuke ramah

"Keluarga Uchiha memang sangat kaya ya… ,"desis naruto

"Sasuke memang keren, dia seperti pangeran saja… senangnya jadi putri di hatinya,"batin sakura sambil melirik sasuke. Pipinya pun bersemu merah memikirkannya.

"Heii Sakura, kau sakit?wajahmu memerah," kata Naruto

"Dasar bodoh !,"batin Sakura penuh amarah.

Mereka pun belajar dengan suasana yang *merepotkan* seperti kata Sikamaru :D

Setelah selesai belajar kelompok,

"Sasuke, sakura … aku pulang ya… ,"pamit Naruto

"S-Sasuke aku juga harus suruh pulang," kata Sakura

"Sakura, kita jalan bersama," ajak Sasuke tiba - tiba, sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"S-sasuke, ka.. kau…?,"Tanya Sakura terbata tidak percaya.

"Hn, rumahmu searah toko ino yamanaka kan ?,"Jawab Sasuke datar

"Teernyata… aku kira dia mau mengajakku kencan…, tapi… kenapa ke toko ino ?,"Batin sakura kesal

"Kau mau ke toko ino ?,"Tanya Sakura sambil jalan.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke seadanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sampai di depan toko bunga Ino,

"Kau tidak mampir ?,"Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, itu… mungkin lain kali,"tolak Sakura.

"Tapi, jika aku pergi… sasuke dan ino …. Tidaakk !,"batin Sakura

"Hn, Baiklah kalau begitu," sambung sasuke

"Sasuke, sepertinya… aku juga harus mampir. Hehe…,"sahut sakura tiba-tiba sambil menggandeng masuk sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menurut dan bingung dengan sikap sakura yang begitu cepat berubah,

"Criiiinggg….,"suara pintu toko terbuka.

"Silahkan masuukk ...," kata Ino sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Mata ino terbelalak, melihat sakura dan sasuke di hadapannya dan bergandengan tangan.

"S-sakura ...," Desis Ino.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke menyadari ada tatapan aneh antara Sakura dan Ino,

Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan sakura,

"Hn bisa bantu aku, aku tidak tau bunga apa yang cocok untuk hari ini,"kata Sasuke.

"Hmm, tidak biasanya sasuke bicara begitu ?,"batin sakura

"Bagaimana kalau ini,"kata sakura menyodorkan bunga sakura pada sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino,

"Aku rasa pilihan sakura tepat, setiap melihat sakura… aku merasa hangat, aku merasa sakura itu indah,"sahut ino tidak mau kalah.

"Ehh ?,"batin sakura melihat ke arah ino tidak mengerti, ino hanya tersenyum

"Baiklaah," kata Sasuke setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ya .. aku tidak ke sini," kata Sakura mulai ramah.

"Benar, disini jadi terasa sepi.. hahaha,"kata Ino jujur sambil tertawa lebar

"Kau tidak berubah ino, tetap ceria dan semangat seperti biasanya," batin Sakura menatap damai sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya kalian saling memahami," celetuk sasuke

"Eehh.. ?,"ino dan sakura pun salah tingkah mendengarnya.

Pelajaran tambahan sensai kurinai hari ini adalah merangkai bunga,

"Iya anak-anak, setelah pelajaran pengetahuan, olah pikir, otak dan fisik yang banyak memakan tenaga kalian. Kalian harus menyeimbangkannya dengan bermain juga… jadi, hari ini sensai akan mengajarkan merangkai bunga. Jadi, selain agar kalian bersahabat dengan alam. Kalian juga bisa me-refresh otak kalian sejenak,"terang sensei kurinai

"Aahh yang benar saja sensai ? kenapa merangkai bunga si ? membosankan sekali,"protes naruto

"Diam kau bodoh !,"desis sakura menjitak naruto

"Naruto ?! sensei mau melihat, seperti apa kemampuanmu,"Jawab sensai kurinai

"Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa ! apa susahnya !,"jawab naruto mantab

"Merangkai bunga ? ini keahlian Ino, pasti dia bisa dengan mudah melakuhkannya,"batin sakura melirik ino.

"Apa yang harus aku lakuhkan ? aku harus lebih baik darinya, benar… dengan ini sasuke pasti menyukaiku… lagi pula, aku juga pernah belajar bersamanya. Dan bungaku juga tidak buruk… aku harus berhasil,"tekat sakura.

"Merangkai bunga tidaklah sulit bagiku, karena aku menyukainya. Seperti aku menyukai…. Ehh ? kenapa wajahnya terbayang di kepalaku ?,"pikir Ino tidak mengerti.

"Dia seperti pangeran, dan aku hanya penjual bunga. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, aku hanya bisa bermain-main dengannya. Lagi pula apa pernah dia melihatku, setelah tau siapa aku?," Batin Ino melihat ke arah sasuke.

"lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat menyebalkan…,"Pikir Ino kesal

"cih, kenapa aku ini ?! apa aku cemburu melihat kedekatan sasuke dan sakura ?!,"batin Ino.

"Tidak ! tidak bisa ! apa - apaan aku ini?!," Desis ino membuyarkan pikiran anehnya.

"Ehh, sakura akan membuat apa ya ? pikir Ino tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke arah sakura yang sibuk dengan bunga-bunga pilihannya.

Jam merangkai bunga pun selesai, seperti biasa Ino mendapat pujian dari teman-temannya yang melihat rangkaian bunga milik Ino.

Walau jadi dengan lambat, rangkaian bunga milik sakura tidak kalah dengan milik ino.

"Akhirnya, jadi juga… aku membuatnya untuk sasuke,"batin sakura senang.

Ino tersenyum melihat rangkaian bunga milik sakura yang memang cukup bagus menurut ino, sakura pun cepat-cepat mengangkat rangkaiannya hendak menunjukannya pada sasuke yang berada di luar kelas, ia bersama naruto melihat-lihat hasil karya teman-temannya.

Sakura berlari kecil, di ambang pintu kelas. Sakura terpleset, bunga miliknya jatuh berhamburan dan kakinya cidera. Teman-teman yang berada di dekat sakura pun berlari ke arah sakura. Termasuk Ino yang sangat khawatir mendengar teriakan sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak apa – apa ?,"pekik Ino

"Sakuraaa!," Teriak Naruto yang berlari khawatir bersama sasuke, mereka pun mengerubungi sakura

"Kakiku ...," Sakura kesakitan

"Sepertinya kakinya cidera, biar aku bawa ke UKS,"jawab Sasuke, sambil menggendong sakura ke UKS dengan cekatan.

Ternyata kaki sakura terkilir, dan harus di perban.

"Lukamu tidak begitu parah, hanya luka ringan. Tetapi untuk sementara, kau tidak bisa melakuhkan hal - hal berat sampai fisikmu sembuh total," kata Shizune yang merawat sakura.

"Terimakasih… ,"kata sakura lemah, Shizune pun meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura

"S-sasuke, trimakasih… ,"ucap sakura

"Sudahlah, tidak apa… tadi begitu mengejutkan,"jawab sasuke

"Sasuke, maukah kau membantuku ke kelas ?,"Tanya sakura

"Sebentar lagi kelas bubar. jadi tetaplah di sini,"kata sasuke

"Tapi jika disini, aku merasa tidak nyaman,"jawab sakura sambil melihat sekeliling UKS yang sepi.

Sasuke pun mengerti maksud sakura.

"Baiklah, biar aku bantu… ,"kata sasuke memapah sakura.

Ketika melintas di depan kelas, sakura terkejut melihat bunga rangkaiannyanya berjajar rapi dengan milik teman - temannya.

"Itu… bukankah tadi,"desis sakura tak percaya

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya,

"Apakah, Ino yang melakuhkannya ?,"pikir sakura tidak percaya,

Ino memang hebat, dia bisa merangkai bunga dengan begitu mirip tanpa celah hanya dengan melihat sekilas.

Ketika kelas bubar,

"S-sakura, bagaimana lukamu ? kau tidak apa ?,"Tanya naruto khawatir

"Tidak apa, tidak usah cemas," jawab sakura ramah

"Hai naruto ! jangan banyak bicara, sana antar Sakura pulang !,"perintah Ino yang sudah ada di samping naruto

"Kau ini seenaknya saja memerintahku !,"protes naruto,

ino pun melemparkan tas sakura yang sudah ia rapikan ke naruto,

"bawakan ini ! jangan malas !,"perintah ino tidak perduli

"kau ini,"desis naruto pasrah, sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Ino dan Naruto

sasuke pun mendekati sakura dengan gayanya yang cool

"aku akan mengantar sakura, kebetulan nona tsunade(kepala sekolah) berbaik hati meminjamkan mobil sekolah untuk mengantar sakura. Apa kalian mau ikut ?,"Tanya Sasuke

"Asyiikk, kau memang hebat sasuke," celetuk naruto

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku akan mampir ke rumah sakura," kata Ino sambil tersenyum ramah


	4. Chapter 4

setelah semua berkumpul di rumah sakura,

"wah, rumahmu indah dan rapi ya sakura,"puji Naruto

sakura hanya tersenyum senang,

"anggap saja rumah sendiri ya…,"kata Sakura ramah

"baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan minum untuk kalian semua,"kata naruto bersemangat

"aku akan membantu naruto,"kata sasuke menimpali

sakura kesulitan berjalan ke kamarnya,

"biar aku bantu,"kata Ino tiba-tiba memapah sakura

di kamar sakura,

"ino, dulu kita sahabat baik… ,"kata sakura memecahkan keheningan, ino salah tingkah mendengarnya. Sakura pun begitu melihat ekspresi ino,

"maksudku, sekarang kita juga sahabat baik… ,"lanjut sakura

"iya, tidak apa. Aku tahu, hahaha…,"celetuk Ino sambil tertawa bodoh

"..."

"aku benar-benar menyukai sasuke, sangat menyukainya,"ungkap sakura tiba - tiba

"sepertinya, dia juga menyukaimu,"jawab Ino sambil tersenyum tulus

"aku merasa begini juga tidak buruk, walau kita bersaing dalam segala hal… kita tetap sahabat baik, aku tahu kau tidak bisa acuh terhadapku. Aku pun begitu,"terang sakura

"walau terkadang aku kesal padamu, aku tidak pernah membencimu Ino… ,"kata sakura lagi

"terimakasih ya … sudah menjadi sahabat dan rival terbaikku selama ini,"sambung sakura

ino tersenyum tulus, dia sangat terharu mendengar pengakuan dari sakura.

"Tentu saja, walau kau sahabatku … aku tidak akan mengalah padamu ! hahaha… ,"kata Ino penuh semangat

Sakura senang mendengar kata-kata Ino.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun bergabung dengan Ino dan sakura, mereka bercakap-cakap dan bercanda tawa bersama. Kekonyolan naruto dan sikap semangat Ino yang kadang terlihat bodoh membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah, sudah sore… aku harus pamit,"kata Ino berpamitan

"Kenapa buru-buru ino ?,"protes naruto

"Naruto ! biarkan sakura beristirahat !,"desis Ino kesal

"Haha… iya aku mengerti,"jawab Naruto,

Sakura dan sasuke pun tersenyum melihat tingkah ke dua temannya.

Ino keluar duluan,

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku dan naruto juga pamit,"kata sasuke keluar, sakura hanya tersenyum meng iya kan.

"Cepat sembuh, sakura,"teriak naruto mengejar sasuke.

Di pikiran ino terlintas kata-kata sakura,

"Ternyata sakura benar-benar menyukai sasuke, aku… aku…,"batin Ino yang masih di depan rumah sakura

"Kenapa rasanya sakit ? di sini,"pikir Ino memegang hatinya

"Aku tidak menyukai sasuke, hahaha…. Benar, aku tidak boleh menyukainya ! seperti kata sakura, aku hanya bermain-main dengannya,"pikir ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan mulai melangkah pergi

"Tapi rasanya, sekarang aku tidak mau lagi melihat sasuke. Entah kenapa aku ingin membencinya, aku ingin tidak pernah melihatnya, aku… aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi ! karena aku tidak sanggup,"desis Ino kesal

"tidak sanggup keh ? kau tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bila kau benar - benar jatuh cinta padanya kan ?!,"sahut iner ino tertawa sinis

"Sasuke, bukahkah itu Ino ?,"kata Naruto melihat seseorang yang sedang menyebrang jalan

"Bahaya, lampu hijau,"pekik naruto,

Tanpa naruto sadari sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya,

"Aku…! aku akan melupakannya !,"tekat Ino sambil memejamkan matanya menahan air mata

"Ino … ,"seperti terdengar suara lembut entah itu berasal dari hati ino atau halusinasi ino

Ino seperti tak sadarkan diri,

"Ino.. ! bangun !,"suara cempreng naruto membuat Ino tersedar

Sedikit demi sedikit ino membuka matanya, terlihat sasuke setengah memeluknya dengan Bahunya berdarah,

"Ino kau tidak apa ?,"Tanya sasuke mendudukkan ino di tempat duduk dekat jalan

"Apa yang terjadi ?,"Tanya ino tidak mengerti, kepalanya terasa pening.

"Tadi kau pingsan, lampu sudah hijau… aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, yang aku tahu… sasuke menyelamatkanmu,"kata naruto

"Sudahlah naruto, jangan membuatnya bingung,"kata Sasuke kesal

"Sasuke,"desis ino meneteskan air mata

"Kau.. kau kenapa ? apa ada yang terluka ?,"Tanya sasuke panic

"Maaf… bahumu,"isak Ino sambil memeriksa bahu sasuke yang masih hangat mencium aspal

"Sudahlah, ini hanya luka kecil,"hibur sasuke

"Jangan menangis lagi, kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikan obat untuk luka kecil sasuke,"celetuk Naruto enteng

"Padahal… aku jahat, aku ingin membencinya… tapi, sekali lagi. Dia datang,"batin Ino sedih

"Kau ! jangan lakuhkan hal itu lagi !,"Omel sasuke tiba-tiba, ino melihat sasuke tidak mengerti

Sasuke memeluk Ino, membuat tangisan ino berhenti.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, jika kau tidak ada. Siapa lagi yang akan ku lindungi ?,"bisik sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"S-sasuke,"desis ino tidak percaya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, aku akan melindungimu… dengan nyawaku,"kata sasuke menyeka air mata di pipi Ino.

Mata ino menatap tajam mata sasuke masih tidak percaya,

Ino menghempaskan tangan sasuke

"Kau, kau bicara apa sasuke ?!,"Bentak Ino menahan marah

Sasuke bingung harus bicara apa,

"Kau.. kau menyebalkan ! dasar playboy… !,"solot Ino sambil berlari pergi

"..."

"Ino … , kenapa dia seperti itu ?,"Tanya naruto yang baru datang, tidak mengerti melihat sasuke yang terlihat kecewa

"Hey sasuke ! apa yang kau lakuhkan ? kenapa dia pergi seperti itu ?,"Celetuk Naruto penasaran tetapi sasuke hanya diam.

"Mana mungkin, mana mungkin aku menyakiti sahabatku ? sasuke … dia cinta pertama sakura, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang mereka,"pikir Ino sambil berlari.

Hari ini pelajaran kerja kelompok yang sudah di tugaskan beberapa minggu lalu,

"Nah sasuke, sakura … aku yakin kelompok kita yang terbaik,"kata Naruto percaya diri

"Sakura pandai mendisain rumah, sementara sasuke yang membuat laporan ke uangannya. Ini sungguh sempurna,"kata naruto memuji

"Naruto … kau diam saja!,"perintah sakura kesal

"Baiklah, kira-kira siapa yang mendapat nilai terbaik hari ini ?,"Tanya sensai

"Di luar dugaan sebelumnya, ternyata… kelompok yang terbaik adalah….,"kata sensai membuat semua anak berdebar.

"Ino yamanaka… ,"kata sensai menegaskan

"Yeaa… itu pasti, ehh ? tunggu … apa , apa tidak salah sensai ?! mana mungkin kelompok Ino ?!,"protes naruto

"Naruto ! kau membuatku malu… ,"kata sakura sambil menjitak naruto kesal

"kelompok Yamanaka, pekerjaan mereka rapi. Desain rumah mereka bagus, elegant dan asri. dan uang yang di keluarkan tidak begitu mahal. Kelompok naruto, desainmu sangat indah dan megah. Tetapi jika kita bisa membuat rumah yang bagus dan elegan dengan harga lebih rendah dengan standart dan kualitas bagus, kenapa tidak ?,"terang sensai

"Aku masih tidak percaya, sikamaru yang pemalas. Ino yang suka berteriak memerintah, dan chouji yang suka makan ternyata bisa melakuhkan hal seperti itu,"celetuk naruto

"Yang benar saja ! apa kau bilang narutooo !,"bentak Ino kesal mengepalkan tinjunya.

Membuat naruto bergidik ngeri,

"Naruto ! kau terlalu meremehkan,"desis sakura kesal


	5. Chapter 5

_trimakasih masukannya, kalo banyak salah maaf ya. maklum author baru, dan masih perlu banyak belajar nulis ... mohon bimbingannya :)_

_semoga cerita tidak mengecewakan, yossh... mohon saran dan keritiknya, terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca, hehehe..._

_salam kenal,  
_

Hampir 2 minggu sudah berlalu, Ino seperti menjauhi Sasuke dan lebih sering bersama kelompoknya yang baru.

"Sasuke, Naruto …! apa nanti kalian mau melihat lomba renang ?,"Tanya sakura

"Tentu saja Sakura ! itu pasti menyenangkan. Hahaha… ,"kata Naruto bersemangat

"Sasuke ?,"Tanya Sakura

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke malas

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti lomba itu, tapi… ,"sesal Sakura melihat kakinya yang hampir sembuh

"Emm, Sasuke.. kau mau menemaniku melihatnya ? kita dukung Ino sama-sama,"ajak Sakura

"Ino … ?,"Batin Sasuke

"Aku ikuut ya ...?," Sahut naruto bersemangat

"Narutooo!" Sakura Mental Angry

"Baiklah ...," kata Sasuke ramah

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto melihat dari arah yang sama di tempat duduk penonton.

"Ino ...," teriak Sakura memberi semangat

Ino yang sudah berada di kolam renang melambaikan tangannya senang pada Sakura

"Hey Chouji, tidak apa dia seperti itu ? berenang tanpa pemanasan ?,"Tanya Sikamaru dengan malas.

"Sudahlah Sikamaru, Ino kan sudah berpengalaman," jawab Chouji sambil menyantap makanannya.

Beberapa menit sebelum lomba di mulai, Ino mencoba arena renang. Ketika berada di tengah area, tiba-tiba perutnya keram.

"Tolong ... Ino tenggelam," terdengar teriakan seseorang

Mendengar hal itu, semua orang menjadi panic. Sikamaru yang sedang bersantai terkejut dan hampir saja melompat ke kolam seperti Sakura, tetapi Sakura tertahan oleh kakinya yang terluka sementara Sikamaru tertahan oleh sosok Sasuke yang sudah mendahului aksinya.

"Ino … !,"teriak Sakura panic

Sikamaru dan yang lain tercengang melihat aksi heroik Sasuke yang datang entah dari mana dengan cepat meraih tubuh Ino.

"S-sasuke ...," desis Sakura yang terkejut.

Semua teman Ino pun menghampiri Ino dan Sasuke,

Sikamaru dan Chouji berlari cemas,

"Ino.. Ino, kau tidak apa ?,"Tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Ino.

"Ino ?,"Tanya Sikamaru di samping Ino memakaikan handuk yang di bawa Chouji

Dengan reflek Ino memeluk Sikamaru yang di sampingnya dengan takut, Sasuke tercengang melihatnya

"Sudahlah, kau sudah aman,"kata Sikamaru menenangkan Ino.

"S-sasuke ...," pekik Sakura yang datang bersama Naruto

"Kau.. kau berdarah,"kata Sakura memeriksa bahu Sasuke

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, dia melihat ke arah Ino dengan ngos-ngosan

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang perawatan," kata Sikamaru menggendong Ino yang masih syok itu

"Sasuke, kau juga,"kata Sakura menggandeng Sasuke

Sasuke duduk di salah satu tempat duduk penonton yang sepi,

"Sasuke, kenapa bahumu bisa berdarah ?,"Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Ini semua gara-gara Ino yang menyebalkan itu, harusnya kau tidak usah perdulikan dia lagi Sasuke,"omel Naruto kesal

"Lepaskan ! aku tidak apa-apa,"kata Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura yang membersihkan darah Sasuke

"Sasuke! Kau Suami Kenapa?" Naruto OMEL

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan pergi sambil memakai jaketnya yang kering,

"Sasuke ..." Sakura Desis

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia memang seperti itu,"hibur Naruto

"Tapi, tapi kenapa ?,"Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, waktu pulang dari rumahmu saat itu ... dia terluka gara-gara menolong Ino yang hampir tertabrak. Mungkin darah tadi, gara-gara luka itu terbentur sesuatu. Itu hanya luka kecil kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Tapi, kenapa?," Batin Sakura melihat kekesalan di mata Sasuke

Saat istirahat, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang di taman bersama Naruto

"Hay teman - teman," yang Sakura

"Hay ... kau tidak bersama Ino?," Tanya Naruto

"baka ! kenapa kau membicarakan orang itu"desis Sakura kesal sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" gerutu Naruto

"Tidak dia di sana bersama Chouji dan Sikamaru," sahut Sakura malas dengan menujuk tempat di mana Ino berada

"Dengar-dengar mereka pacaran ya Sakura ?,"Tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apa? Aku ... aku sendiri tidak tahu masalah itu," jawab Sakura tidak percaya

"Bagaimana kau ini? Dia kan sahabatmu," desis Naruto membuat Sakura malu

"Kau Naruto! Sejak kapan kau suka bergosip tentang Ino, hah?," Tanya sakura kesal

"Maaf, maaf… sejak kejadian di kolom renang saat itu. Berita ini menyebar,"terang Naruto

"Berita seperti apa itu, sembarangan saja," protes Sakura

"Tapi, jujur saja. Ini pertama kali aku melihat Sikamaru bereaksi, bahkan wajahnya yang pemalas itu… aku melihat dia sangat terkejut dan panic mendengar teriakan Ino tenggelam,"cerita Naruto dengan memasang wajah serius

"Haha ... kau salah lihat mungkin," kata Sakura tidak percaya

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, bahkan dia hampir masuk ke kolam renang menyelamatkan Ino. Tapi, ternyata si-Teme sudah di sana,"protes Naruto kesal

"Ehh ? benar juga. waktu itu, aku tidak melihat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah di sana… dia,"batin Sakura cemburu

"Haha… sudahlah, tidak baik membicarakan orang. Iyakan Sasuke ?,"kata Sakura memotong cerita Naruto

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke yang hanya diam bersandar di kursi

"Bagaimana lukamu Sasuke?," Tanya Sakura ramah

"Baik, kau sendiri?," Tanya Sasuke cuek

Sakura mengangguk senang sambil memamerkan kakinya yang sudah sehat itu,

"Dia, dia sedikit berbeda… dulu dia terlihat lebih bersemangat dan ceria. sekarang… kenapa aku merasa dia berbeda ? dia lebih pendiam dan jarang tertawa lepas, bahkan dia terlihat lebih sering menyendiri,"batin Sakura

"Jangan-jangan! Dia? Dia suka pada ... dia suka pada ... Naruto?," Pikir Sakura bergidik

"Mereka selalu berdua…. ,"batin Sakura melirik ke dua temannya itu

"Kau apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto Sakura melihat ekspresi aneh

"Akh ... tidak, hahaha ..." kata Sakura seadanya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke hendak menghampiri Ino untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

Belum sempat Sasuke menjalankan niatnya, Ino sudah terlihat jalan berdua dengan Sikamaru.

"Sikamaru, terimakasih ya…,"ucap Ino

Sikamaru menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, Ino tersenyum ramah melihat sikap polos Sikamaru,

Ternyata kedekatan Ino dan Sikamaru saat itu mendapat perhatian banyak siswa termasuk Sasuke saat ini yang benjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka berdua,

"Cih, seperti sepasang kekasih… apa mereka tidak malu seperti itu ?,"umpat Sasuke kesal.


	6. Chapter 6

**terimakasih kritik dan sarannya :)**

**yoossh, jadi lebih semangat nulis nih. tapi buat capter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal agak lama, soalnya author mau ujian. jadi butuh waktu buat belajar dulu, maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan. semoga pembaca tidak kecewa. terimakasih :)**

Saat perjalanan pulang,

"Ino, sebenarnya kau berterimakasih untuk apa ?,"Tanya Sikamaru yang masih penasaran

"Sikamaru ! kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya ?,"Cerca Ino kesal mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara

"Dasar wanita ! tadi terlihat sangat ramah dan baik, sekarang mengumpat orang seenaknya saja !,"desis Sikamaru dengan tatapan horor

"Apa kau bilang ?,"Tanya Ino geram dengan mata memincing meminta penjelasan

"Hha.. tidak,"Jawab Sikamaru meredam kekesalan Ino dengan tertawa kikuk

"Sebenarnya, terimakasih sudah menolongku saat itu!," Kata Ino, tatapannya berubah sayu.

"Hanya itu ? merepotkan saja,"kata Sikamaru datar sok tidak perduli

_"Aku kira ada hal penting apa,"pikir Sikamaru_

"Kau ini ! aku kan cewek, paling tidak harus punya moment yang tepat untuk bilang terimakasih…,"protes Ino kesal

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke yang menyelamatkanmu saat itu,"jelas Sikamaru

"Aku tahu," jawab Ino dengan nada kecewa

"Huuhft ..," Sikamaru menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat perubahan sikap Ino

"Kau ini tidak berubah, merepotkan orang saja,"desis Sikamaru pergi meninggalkan Ino

Ino terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat kepergian Sikamaru,

"Sikamaru, maaf… ,"desis Ino merasa bersalah

Ingin Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang terlihat sedih itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat Sikamaru berjalan sendirian, tanpa basa basi lagi. Sasuke berlari dan menghajarnya, Sikamaru pun tidak tinggal diam dan terjadilah adu hantam.

"Cih, dasar tidak berguna ! apa-apaan kau ?,"kata Sikamaru kesal

"Kau yang tidak berguna! Apa yang kau lakuhkan pada Ino haa," hardik Sasuke marah menghantamkan tinjunya

Sikamaru hanya tertawa sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya,

"Kurang ajar kau !,"pekik Sasuke kesal sambil melayangkan tinjunya kembali, dengan mudah Sikamaru menangkisnya. Adu fisikpun tidak dapat di hindarkan lagi.

"Apa urusanmu?," Tanya Sikamaru membuat Sasuke semakin kesal

"Kau !,"geram Sasuke, tapi Sikamaru dengan mudah menghempaskan Sasuke hingga terjatuh

"Kau capek-capek memukuliku hanya karena seorang gadis ?,"Tanya Sikamaru tidak mengerti

"Dari dulu perempuan memang makhluk yang tidak bisa di mengerti,"gumam Sikamaru

_"Suka memerintah, marah-marah, tapi tetap saja tidak terkalahkan,"pikir Sikamaru membayangkan ibu dan ayahnya._

Sekilas bayangan Ino melintas di kepalanya dan membuatnya tersenyum

"Menarik.. ,"kata Sikamaru

"Bicara apa kau ini !,"protes Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Apa kau menyukainya ?,"Tanya Sikamaru sambil tersenyum sinis, mengejek Sasuke

Mereka pun ngos-ngosan setelah kelelahan adu fisik dan duduk berhadapan dengan tidak berdaya.

"Apa-apaan kau ! aku Tanya apa yang kau lakuhkan padanya !,"teriak Sasuke bangkit hendak memukul Sikamaru lagi, tapi sikamaru mematahkan pukulan Sasuke dan membalasnya tepat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Aku juga ,"kata Sikamaru kemudian membuat Sasuke tercengang kaku

Sikamaru bangkit dan hendak berjalan pergi, sebelum itu dia tersenyum melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terpukul dengan kata-kata Sikamaru.

"Haah, merepotkan saja,"gumam Sikamaru

"Asal kau tau, kau yang dia suka," kata Sikamaru kemudian sambil menghela nafas panjang meninggalkan Sasuke

"Cih, bicara apa dia ?,"kata Sasuke kesal dan tidak percaya

Sasuke berjalan ke arah toko Ino dengan penampilan masih acak-acakan karena berkelahi dengan Sikamaru tadi,

_"Asal kau tau, kau yang dia suka," kata-kata Sikamaru itu selalu terngiyang di kepala Sasuke_

"Bicara apa dia ? kalau sampai dia membuat Ino kembali sedih, takkan aku ampuni,"kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis

Di toko bunga tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda Ino, Sasuke pun memutuskan hendak kerumah Naruto untuk merapikan penampilannya sebelum pulang kerumah.

"S-sasuke.. ,"terdengar sayup – sayup suara Sakura yang berlari mendekat

"S-Sasuke, kenapa kau ...?" Tanyakan Sakura panik

"Tidak apa,"kata Sasuke singkat

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke … ini harus di obati,"kata Sakura menarik paksa Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di depan toko Ino yang tutup, Sakura mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan keluarga Ino ?,"Tanya Sasuke menahan perih.

"Tentu, kami dulu berteman akrab. Makanya bibi mengenaliku dan meminjamiku obat P3k ini,"cerita Sakura sambil membersihkan luka Sasuke.

"Eh… tadi bibi bilang dia buru-buru ke tempat Sikamaru, ada apa ya ?,"Celetuk Sakura bingung

"Sudah, aku tidak apa," kata Sasuke menghentikan gerakan Sakura

"S-Saasuke, sebenarnya… kau kenapa ?,"Tanya Sakura terus penasaran

"Akh, aku tidak apa,"jawab Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, menghapus kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Kau… kau selalu saja terluka, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya,"kata Sakura sedih, menatap Sasuke dengam mata yang berkaca - kaca.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kau selalu mengobatiku ? ini lebih baik,"hibur Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Sakura

"Pulanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja,"kata Sasuke hendak pergi

"Sasuke, kumohon ... jangan pergi," kata Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

"Sakura, maafkan aku ...," kata Sasuke melepas dekapan Sakura

"Sasuke, sejak pertama kita bertemu… aku sudah menyukaimu, tapi… aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi, aku takut… semakin hari kau terlihat berbeda, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka,"terang Sakura

"Terimakasih Sakura. selama ini kau selalu ada untukku tapi, maafkan aku… ,"sesal Sasuke tertunduk, merasa bersalah pada Sakura

"Tapi, kenapa?," Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Karena sudah ada orang lain di hatiku,"jawab Sasuke

Air mata Sakura pun jatuh,

"Apa Ino ? aku memang tidak secantik dia. tapi, aku bisa lebih baik darinya… ,"isak Sakura sambil mengguncang pelan pergelangan tangan Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan memberinya kesempatan

"Maafkan aku Sakura," kata Sasuke melepas genggaman Sakura dan berlalu pergi

_**thanks sudah membaca, tunggu lanjutannya ya...** _


	7. Chapter 7

**mumpung libur lanjutin next capter deh, makasih yang udah mau baca. yang ngerasa mirip dengan ini cerita mungkin kamu pernah baca cerita buatan ghwen yang lain. rata - rata cerita buatan ghwen memang mirip secara sifat dan alur. thanks ...**

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto****"my best friends is my best rival"**

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa babak belur seperti ini ?!" cerca Ino kesal

"Ini semua gara-gara kau !" Pekik Sikamaru

"Kenapa aku ?!" Solot Ino kesal sambil mengobati luka-luka Sikamaru

"Kalau saja kau tidak suka pada Sasuke, aku tidak akan sekesal ini" Celetuk Sikamaru kesal

"Dasar bodoh ! apa yang kau lakuhkan ?!" Kata Ino khawatir sambil menjitak kepala Sikamaru

Sikamaru melihat ke arah Ino dengan serius,

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu haa ?!" Tanya Ino menahan amarahnya

"bukankah karena dia, kau menolakku" Sahut Sikamaru dengan malas

"SIKAMARU !" teriak Ino cemas

"tenanglah, aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran untuknya" desis Sikamaru sambil menghela nafas panjang

_"Apa - apaan ini ? Sikamaru yang pandai bila diri saja babak belur seperti ini. bagaimana dengan dia ?" pikir Ino khawatir_

tanpa pikir panjang ino berlari meninggalkan Sikamaru, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sasuke.

...

Mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketok, dengan malas Sasuke membuka pintu

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke, melihat Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau… kau kenapa ? apa kau terluka ?" Sasuke memeriksa Ino dengan cemas

"Dasar bodoh ! yang terluka itu kau, bukan aku !" cerca Ino

Sasuke tersenyum mengusap lembut wajah Ino,

"Hey hey… siapa bilang aku terluka ? lihat aku baik-baik saja kan ?" Kata sasuke menenangkan Ino

Ino pun memeriksa keadaan Sasuke,

"Dasar bodoh ! sudah kubilang jangan mendekatiku lagi kan ?!" omel Ino kesal melihat Sasuke yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Bukankah kau yang berlari dengan khawatir setengah mati ke rumahku ?" ejek Sasuke

"Haha, sekarang aku tahu… kau takut kehilanganku kan ? kau khawatir padaku ?" Goda Sasuke

"Sudahlah, lupakan … kau tidak penting !" sahut Ino kesal hendak pergi, tapi sasuke buru-buru mencekal tangan Ino

"Jika kau juga menyukaiku, kenapa kau menghindar dan menolakku ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ino

"Jangan harap aku menyukai playboy sepertimu !" jawab Ino sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke

Sasuke kesal mendengar pernyataan Ino yang menyebalkan itu,

"Jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri Ino !" Bentak Sasuke menahan amarah

"Lalu jawaban apa yang kau inginkan hah?!" Tantang Ino kesal, Sasuke menatap mata indah Ino yang lembab dengan air mata karena menahan perasaannya.

"Apa karena Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Ino tercekat,

"atau karena Sikamaru ?" Sambung Sasuke

"Jika kau bisa melepaskanku untuk sakura, kenapa Sakura tidak bisa melakuhkan hal yang sama ?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal

"jika kau lebih menyukai Sikamaru, kenapa kau menolaknya ?" Sambung Sasuke menyudutkan Ino

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai orang-orang yang ku sayangi" Desis Ino tertunduk, Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut

"Tapi kau melukaiku, melukai hatimu sendiri Ino" desis Sasuke

...

Dengan perasaan hancur Sakura berjalan ke rumah Naruto,

"Sakura ?" pekik Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya penuh semangat

Naruto pun menghibur Sakura yang bersedih hati,

"Entah kenapa aku bisa berada di sini" kata Sakura tidak mengerti

"Hha ha, itu karena hatimu tahu. Aku akan selalu menghiburmu" Sahut Naruto dengan gayanya yang bodoh

"Terimakasih ya Naruto" ucap Sakura lirih

"Sakura, sekarang aku memang tidak sehebat Sasuke. Tapi aku janji, aku akan selalu berusaha agar menjadi yang terbaik…"kata Naruto tegas

Sakura tersenyum melihat ke arah Naruto,

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke" tekat Naruto

"Jadi, sampai saat itu datang. Apa kau mau membuka hatimu ? dan menerimaku jika aku sudah berhasil nanti?" Tanya Naruto

Sakura tercekat tidak percaya mendengarnya,

"Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti… kau juga akan menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu Sakura. Itulah pernyataan cintaku" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sakura

"Naruto … ,"batin Sakura sambil tersenyum

Hari-hari pun kembali seperti biasa, mereka tetap menjadi teman baik. Saling menolong dan saling menyemangati, mereka juga saling berlomba menjadi yang terbaik. Sakura pun sedikit demi sedikit rela melepaskan Sasuke untuk Ino. "my best friends is my best rival".

**end**

**maaf jika ending tidak sesuai harapan, lama enggak ngelanjutin jadi enggak bisa dapet fellnya. sorry...**


End file.
